Wallace West
You may be looking for Flash, SuperFriends Member / JLA Member. :You may be looking for Flash (Earth-Two, JSA Member). Teen Titans Team Member Kid Flash was the teenage sidekick of Flash back in the '60s. He was also a member of the Teen Titans. __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel universe of Earth-One, Wally West was the nephew of Iris West. Iris is the wife of of Barry Allen, the Justice League of America member, aka the Flash! One summer when Wally was ten, he visited his aunt Iris' fiancee, Barry Allen, at the Central City police laboratory where Barry worked. The freak accident that gave Allen his powers repeated itself. Wally was shot into a rack of chemicals by a bolt of lightning, just like Barry. After revealing his identity to Wally, Barry offered to train the boy on how to use his new powers. Wally was the first person, aside from Iris to know the Flash's double-identity. as revealed in the Flash, Vol. 1 #120 (May, 1961). Wally became Kid Flash (the first Kid Flash and the third Flash), fighting crime either alone or with the Flash. Wally was also a founding member of the newly created Teen Titans, where he became friends with Dick Grayson, then known as Robin and Aqualad. as revealed in the The Brave and the Bold, Vol.1 #54 (June–July, 1964). Kid Flash remained a member in good standing of that team. Powers and Abilities See the Flash's ''Powers and Abilities''. Appearances Kid Flash did not appear in any episodes of the Superfriends. Filmation Appearances The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (1967-1968): Teen Titans episodes: :* The Monster Machine :* The Space Beast Round-Up :* Operation: Rescue Flash episodes: :* Take a Giant Step :* To Catch a Blue Bolt Super Friends (comic book) *''Super Friends, Vol. 2 #3'' (February 1, 1977) -- Mentioned *''Super Friends, Vol. 2 #7'' (October 1, 1977) -- Mentioned Notes * Wally West was created by John Broome and Carmine Infantino. * He was introduced in The Flash, Vol. 1, #110 (1959).Go to the DC Database for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Vol_1_110 The Flash, Vol. 1, #110] (1959). *In the comics, Wally had red hair, which became brown while he was Kid Flash, and his costume was yellow and red. In the Filmation series, he had black hair, and his costume's colors were in different places. * The Wally West version of the Flash is supposed to be the fastest. Gallery Wally and Donna (TeenTitans, 51)3.jpg | Wally and Donna (Teen Titans #51) Barry and Kid Flash (Take A Giant Step).jpg Kid Flash (The Monster Machine) 8.jpg Kid Flash (The Monster Machine) 5.jpg Kid Flash (The Monster Machine) 2.jpg Kid Flash (The Monster Machine)4.jpg External Links * See Wally West at wikipedia.org *[http://www.titanstower.com/source/whoswho/flash3.html Titans Tower biography] * See Wally West at Flash: Those Who Ride The Lightning *Crimson Lightning - An online index to the comic book adventures of the Flash. *Wally West at the Internet Movie Database *The Unofficial Flash Biography Appearances in Other Media References Category:Meta-human Category:Filmation Category:Filmation characters Category:Superheroes Category:Flash supporting characters Category:DC characters Category:Characters